fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Cyndaquil
Yazmyne's Cyndaquil is a -Type Pokemon and the third Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Riau region. He is Yazmyne's thirteenth Pokemon overall. Biography Riau Adventures Cyndaquil first appeared in Pesky Little Fire Mouse!, where Cyndaquil was running though Oslo City, cutting power lines, eating people's food, and attacking visiting trainers' Pokemon for a good battle. Yazmyne and Nick learned about the Cyndaquil from Officer Jenny, and the pair decided to try to capture Cyndaquil as a game. Nick challenged Cyndaquil first with Solrock, but the Rock-Type was beaten despite the type advantage. Yazmyne attempted to catch the Pokemon with Kirlia, but the Psychic-Type could not keep hold of Cyndaquil, and the Fire-Type escaped. In the next episode, Yazmyne used Eleactabuzz, but he escaped again. At the end of the episode, Yazmyne and Nick left, saying they could not catch the Pokemon, but Cyndaquil began following them. In From the Pokemon View!, Cyndaquil encounter Nick and Yazmyne's Pokemon as the two trainers searched for food. Though Eevee wanted to battle him, Cyndaquil meant no harm and had fun with the Pokemon. By the time, Nick and Yazmyne returned, Cyndaquil went back into hiding, and the other Pokemon did not alert their trainers of Cyndaquil following them. During the Goldenglow Contest, Cyndaquil snuck in and saw Nick and Yazmyne performing. He saw Eevee and Yazmyne's appeal and immediately fell in love witg the craft. He hid until the battle rounds, where he storms the field after Yazmyne wins the ribbon, hoping to battle her Aerodactyl, who entered as Yazmyne's battling Pokemon. Yazmyne picked up Cyndaquil, causing him to ignite his back in her arms. She rushed off the stage after obtaining her ribbon and Cyndaquil leaped out of her arms, quickly running away. Cyndaquil continued to follow Yazmyne after Nick departed. Yazmyne finally captured Cyndaquil in How to Catch a Cyndaquil using Bagon; however, it is revealed in the next episode that Cyndaquil belonged to ranch which raised Johto's starter Pokemon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile before sending them off to Johto to be given to new trainers. Upon seeing Cyndaquil, its mother attacked Yazmyne to get him back as did ranchers, Jesibel and Henry, However, Yazmyne meant no harm and released Cyndaquil. However, Cyndaquil wanted to stay with Yazmyne, and eith the ranchers' permission, Yazmyne recaptured the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Jesibel then granted Cyndaquil and Yazmyne the Eviolite before they departed. Cyndaquil's first gym battle was against Bradford in Riptides on Norland Island. After Electabuzz Eevee lost to Bradford's Sharpedo, Yazmyne decided to forfeit her original choice of , Electabuzz for Cyndaquil, a type disadvantage. Cyndaquil initially manages to counter Sharpedo's attacks, dodging Aqua Jet with Double Team and destroying Attract with Swift, which also hit Sharpedo. Cyndaquil was soon struck by a powerful Waterfall and was hoisted into the air. When Sharpedo followed with Dark Pulse, Cyndaquil regained his balance and rolled atop the attack with Flame Wheel. The flames of Flame Wheel blended with the power of Dark Pulse, turning the flames purple and giving Cyndaquil a large power boost. Cyndaquil then struck Sharpedo with his empowered Flame Wheel and defeated the Water-Type. Cyndaquil proceeded to battle Bradford's Blastoise, albeit reluctantly. Cyndquil started the battle with Swift and Ember, but Blastoise brushes off the attacks before striking with Rapid Spin and Skull Bash. Due to his Eviolite, Cyndaquil survived Blastoise's attacks, incluing the super-effective Water Pulse. Eventually, Cyndaquil began glowing red from exhaustion, activating his Blaze ability. When Blastoise launched a Hydro Cannon, Cyndaquil surprisingly matched the attack with Ember, creating steam. Cyndaquil proceeded to pummel Blastoise with Swift, as the Shellfish Pokemon needed to recharge after launching Hydro Cannon. Blastoise recovered and sent a Water Pulse. Faced with an incoming wave of water, Cyndaquil cut through it with a Blaze-enhanced Flame Wheel, and struck Blastoise before it could counter with Skull Bash. The attack knocked out Blastoise and won Yazmyne the Riptide Badge. But after the match, Cyndaquil went into a frenzy due to lacking complete control of Blaze. However, Yazmyne calmed him down and the Fire Mouse immediately went to sleep in Yazmyne's arms. Cyndaquil entered his first contest in Stage Frenzy!. After Kirlia passed Yazmyne to the battle rounds, Cyndaquil was up and defeated his first two opponents with ease. However, Ryan and his Mismagius pushed Cyndaquil to activate his Blaze, which went out of control Mismagius then knocked out the raged Pokemon, costing Yazmyne the contest. In order to prepare Cyndaquil for the Grand Festival and Riau League, Yazmyne had Cyndaquil battle against the Banten Island Gym Leader, Ian in a double battle with Kirlia in Electrifying, Magnetic, and Voltaic. Cyndaquil was suppressed by Manetric's Rain Dance, inhibiting its Fire-Type attacks. However, Cyndaquil and Kirlia worked effectively to defeat Jolteon as a team. Manectric soon knocked out Cyndaquil, but Kirlia avenged its teammate by defeating Manectric in turn and earning Yazmyne her seventh Riau Gym Badge. In Five Pointed Star!, Cyndaquil was on the appeal stage for the Silphium Contest. The dazzling display of Fire Stars, and destroying them with Flame Wheel for bright sparkles impressed the judges and garned Yazmyne her place in the battle rounds. Against Diamond, Cyndaquil was Yazmyne's last Pokemon. He struggled against Glaceon's defenses despite being a Fire-Type, and Glaceon's knowledge of Water Pulse, combined with Ice Beam no less, did not make the match any easier for the Fire Mouse. However, Cyndaquil mastered several Contest combinations for the battle, which concluded with Flame Thrower while using Flame Wheel, which defeated Glaceon and earned Yazmyne her last badge, qualifying her for the Riau League. During the Riau Grand Festival, Cyndaquil debuted during the semifinals of the event, partnering with Kirlia against Megumi's Vaporeon and Dusclops and in Starlight in the Festival Finale. Cyndaquil and Kirlia were overwhelmed by Megumi's fear and binding tactics, but became a momentous comeback when their Meteor Shower combination took effect. Kirlia and Cyndaquil displayed an assortment of impressive teamwork, but despite rendering Megumi to only two points, they ran out of points with four seconds left on the clock, thus eliminating Yazmyne from the Grand Festival. Cyndaquil immediately sank to the ground and pouted in defeat, but Yazmyne picked him up, asserting that he and Kirlia were wonderful. During the Middlemist Conference, Cyndaquil battled with Eevee in A Grand Festival Recap where the pair bested Collin's team of Crawdaunt and Lairon with contest combinations. In Three to Five, Stay Alive, Cyndaquil battled masterfully for Yazmyne during her Top 16 battle against Malik. Cyndaquil was Yazmyne's fourth choice for the battle, and he first faced Malik's Jumpluff, who had defeated Shelgon and was enhanced from multiple Cotton Guards. Cyndaquil was nearly prey to a Sleep Powder, but overwhelmed and defeated Jumpluff with a full-powered Overheat. Jumpluff's defenses did not protect it from long-ranged attacks. Cyndaquil went on to battle Luvdisc and gained a slight upperhand when he landed the first attack with Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil was ready to build some momentum, but he was confused with Sweet Kidd. Yazmyne could not afford to lose Cyndaquil, and he was immediately recalled. When Kirlia was defeated, Cyndaquil returned to battle Shiftry, and he was liberated of confusion. During the battle, Cyndaquil's Double Team was countered with Feint Attack, Flame Wheel countered by Rock Smash striking the waters to create waves, and Swift countered by Leaf Tornado. Yazmyne and Cyndaquil thus improved a Counter Shield strategy with Flame Wheel and Swift to break through Shiftry's defenses and strike multiple times. Shiftry could still battle, but he was stopped when Kirlia's Future Sight intervened and struck. Cyndaquil then won the round with Swift. Cyndaquil then battled Malik's last Pokemon, Hariyama, and initially took advantage of his small size and speed to land solid attacks despite Hariyama's Thick Fat ability. Cyndaquil, however, was soon captured and pummelled with brutal Fighting-Type attacks. This triggered Cyndaquil's Blaze ability, allowing him to completely overwhelm Hariyama with raw fire power. A massive Overheat defeated Hariyama and won Yazmyne her very difficult battle. Cyndaquil then battled as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her Full Battle against Michael. Cyndaquil defeated Michael's Hariyama despite its Thick Fat ability. Cyndaquil was forced into a corner against Michael's Donphan, but Yazmyne did not swap the Fire-Type due to its Blaze ability, which activates and allowing him to trounce Donphan. In the next episode, Cyndaquil was shown to be exhausted from its last two battles and was soon defeated by Michael's third Pokemon: Manectric. At the end of Yazmyne's journey in Riau, she introduced Cyndaquil to the Petalburg Gym's greenhouse, where it showed quick animosity toward Mom's Persian who treated him as a rat. The Orange Saga Cyndaquil returned in Trovita's Tower of 18 as Yazmyne's Fire-Type for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Cyndaquil was in Yazmyne's second battle, and he faced a Chandelure with the Flash Fire ability, rendering all of his attacks useless. Reeling from her experience with Cyndaquil suffering when he has too much firepower, Yazmyne had Cyndaquil fuel Chandelure's Flash Fire with Flame Wheel and Overheat. Doing so caused Chandelure to overheat and lose energy from so power. When Chandelure fired a Fire Blast, it was wild and caused a self-induced explosion with such force that knocked out Chandelure winning Yazmyne her Fire Test. Major Battles Moves Used Moves Improvised *'Flame Wheel-Swift': Cyndaquil uses Swift and Cyndaquil jumps into the Swift with Flame Wheel. The stars circle Cyndaquil as he charges. Related Articles Category:Fire Pokémon